The Lupa Identity
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A parody of The Baloo Identity from Robot Chicken. Lupa suddenly starts getting memories from her time as a brainwashed asset for a shadowy organization. When she fully remembers, all hell breaks loose. Rated T for violence and non-descriptive sex.


It was a warm summer afternoon in Loud Park. Lizy had managed to convince Sam and her father to let her have a sleepover with Lemy, wanting to spend time with him. Sam figured that her daughter wanted to be with her boyfriend, who just so happened to be her best friend's son, and get intimate with him. Even though Lemy and Lizy weren't married, Sam fully supported the relationship and was completely fine with Lizy having sex with him, although even though she trusted Lemy and was fond the boy, she made it completely clear to Luna's second son that if he was ever to hurt her in any way, she was going to personally gorge out his eyes and shove his guitar so far up his body that he'd be vomiting up blood for the rest of his life. Lemy had been terrified by her and hadn't seemed to give Lizy any trouble after Sam talked to him, making the rocker fully satisfied.

Sam had smirked slyly as she then told Lizy to "enjoy" herself and to be careful to not give her a grandchild yet, making Lizy blush a deep crimson and become embarrassed with her mother, making Sam laugh. But even though she wanted to spend time with Lemy as a couple, Lizy had also decided to bring over Linka, Liena, and Lupa to accompany them. Linka and Liena had been enthusiastic about the idea from the start, wanting to spend some girl time with her, while Lupa was at first against the idea, but eventually agreed to come.

Currently after a long day of having fun with activities, to where even Lupa admitted that she enjoyed herself, the four were resting on the grass under the tree in Lizy's backyard, as they were sleeping outdoors under the star-filled night sky. The four Louds and Sharp girl were talking to each other as they rested, all dressed in their sleepwear. Liena, Linka, and Lupa all sat facing each other, while Lizy cuddled next to Lemy with her head on his chest, her beanie removed and leaving her short white and teal hair left fully exposed. Lizy giggled, running a hand along Lemy's chestline idly as she laid against her man.

"Today was so fun, Lemy. I love that Hava Naguilia song we sang today." Lizy said.

Lemy smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Liz. My mother sang it to me as a child." Lemy said.

Lizy giggled.

"Mine too. Let's just hope it doesn't get stuck in our heads if we keep singing it." Lizy said.

The couple laughed. Lupa sighed in annoyance, holding a joint that she had been using. She inhaled some of it and frowned at her cousin and his girlfriend.

"Alright, we get it. Don't need to get so cringy." Lupa said.

The group talked some more for a brief time. Eventually, Linka, Liena, and Lupa started to get ready to go to sleep. Lizy and Lemy stood up from the ground, claiming they had some "business" to get done. The other three had known they wanted to be alone to have sex with each other and Linka just sighed, rolled over in her sleeping bag, and put her pillow over her head so the whitenette couldn't hear her cousin and friend going at it. Lupa smirked and encouraged them, telling Lizy to absolutely pound Lemy and dominate their lovemaking, making Lemy annoyed and Lizy flustered. And Liena just smiled supportively at the happy couple. Lizy then smirked seductively and pulled Lemy behind the tree, out of sight from Lemy's cousins, pulling his bandana off and starting to do the same with the rest of his clothing, while making out with him as she did. Following that was a series of moans from both Lemy and Lizy as they made out with each other, but they were muffled and the other three couldn't really hear them unless they concentrated. Linka sighed as she lifted the pillow from her head and looked and the other two remaining girls.

"Well... goodnight, girls." Linka muttered.

"Goodnight." Liena said.

The three girls laid down to go to sleep. Lupa slowly went to sleep. In her sleep, though, the white haired witch started thrashing around violently and in pain.

_In her dreams, Lupa was two years younger and was flying a small aircraft with another girl around her age, a brunette tan skinned girl with brown eyes. Lupa didn't recognize her, but for some reason, she knew her name was Kit. For some reason, Lupa was flying the plane with Kit and was eating tacos, which unfortunately got sucked out the pilot's window._

_"Whoa! Watch out, Lupa!" Kit shouted._

_"Hey! My tacos!" Lupa cried sadly._

_Lupa got a flash of another scene where she and a taller dark skinned teenage girl named Rebecca were passing by one another in a hallway somewhere._

_"Hello, Rebecca." Lupa greeted._

_"Hi, Lupa." Rebecca greeted._

_Lupa got another flash of a scene where she was dancing in a bumblebee-themed mambo outfit. While dancing in it, Lupa shook her bra around, showing her small cleavage. _

The girl suddenly woke up in a panic, waking up Linka and Liena and alerting Lemy and Lizy. Linka and Liena sat up, while Lemy and Lizy ran over to them. Lemy was shirtless and only had on his pants, which he had thrown on himself in a hurry after hearing his cousin's cries. Lizy, meanwhile, was missing her beanie, her hair was messed up and stuck up in multiple locations, her pajama shirt was missing, revealing her pale bra-covered chest, and she had very noticeable hickeys along her neck and skin.

"Lupa! What's wrong? We heard you screaming." Lizy asked.

Lupa sighed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Oh, I've been having those dreams again. About a life where I flew a plane, and ate tacos, and sometimes dressed in drag, not only because I for some reason had to, but mostly because I just enjoyed it." Lupa replied.

Lemy sighed.

"Lupa, that's ridiculous. You're way too young to be a pilot and you've always just been one of us here." Lemy said.

"Yeah, and those dreams just sound really weird." Liena said.

Suddenly, a snake dropped down from the tree, startling everyone. In a panic due to her current state, Lupa inadvertently grabbed the snake by the throat. The snake violently reacted by trying to snap at the witch multiple times, only to miss. The snake then slithered around Lupa's waist to distract her and then lunged for her again, only for the white haired girl to cut it off by punching it in the face a few times. The snake then linger one more time, but Lupa caught it and then proceeded to break it's jaw in a bloody display, killing it.

"How did you do that, Lupa?" Liena asked, terrified.

Lupa shook in slight shock from what she had done.

"I... I don't know." Lupa replied shakily.

Everyone suddenly screamed in terror when Lupa was suddenly seen wearing her bee-themed drag outfit again out of the blue. Linka sweated nervously as she leaned in to Lizy.

"She's catching on." Linka whispered.

———————————————————————

Meanwhile, in a conference room, several agents were observing the actions that had just happened on a screen. One of the agents turned to the rest of his colleagues.

"Agent 6243 is in danger of remembering her former two years as a S.O.U.L asset. Looks like our plan has fallen into a real "Tailspin". Talespin referring to both a plane flying out of control and a crazy story." the agent said.

"Yeah, we get the wordplay." a second agent said.

——————————————————————

After Lupa managed to calm down, she, Linka, and Liena went back to sleep. Lemy and Lizy went back behind the tree to continue their lovemaking, but their flaming hormones and spirits had been dampened by Lupa's earlier outburst. Lizy only managed to get Lemy to orgasm and spill his seed into her womb once before they quietly cleaned up, and just silently got dressed and went to sleep together in each other's arms. But while everyone else slept peacefully, Lupa was once against thrashing around violently and in pain.

_This time in her dreams, an acquaintance of Lupa's named Louie appeared. Louie was a slightly pudgy ginger boy that had recently moved to Royal Woods and gotten to know the girl. In the dream she was having, Louie was seen shaking a pineapple around like a bottle of whiskey. The scene suddenly changed to show Louie in a Tiki Bar, shaking an actual bottle of Whiskey, while wearing a Hawaiian shirt and hat. _

Lupa bolted up awake and scowled.

"Louie!" Lupa hissed.

———————————————————————

Twenty minutes later, Lupa and Louie were in a warehouse. Louie, however, was strapped to an electric chair, while Lupa was holding up some electrified tongs, prepared to electrocute the terrified male.

"You're the missing piece, Louie! And now you're going to tell me about my two missing years, you dirty little bastard!" Lupa snarled angrily.

Louie was pale with fear.

"You mean "Project Blackwater"?" Louie asked.

Lupa stepped back slightly in confusion.

"Huh?" Lupa asked.

As Louie continued to reveal the truth to Lupa, it became more clear as to what he was saying. According to Louie, S.O.U.L had taken several boys and girls of different ages, including Lupa, who had gotten her powers neutralized and her mind rewired to obey them completely when she had tried fighting back, and gotten taken against her will. After giving them training in defense, the agents attempted to train the children in piloting small aircraft and even gave them special pilot's uniforms, designed to both protect them and make them stand out. For example, Lupa's was colored black, yellow, and purple, complete with a little cap with bee ears, and the whole uniform honestly looked adorable on her. However, to shorten the amount of time it'd take to train them, they taught the child agents only the basics and gave them a special black dye that would supposedly increase their intelligence and get them to understand everything in an extremely short amount of time. However, the dye didn't seem to work as well as the agents hoped it would, as while Lupa few her small aircraft and landed it perfectly, the other children that were supposed to be pilots all ended up crashing into the ground, causing several explosions.

"They put black dye into the water and fed it to the children, in the hopes that it would allow them to pilot planes. All other children crash landed! It was terribly expensive. You were the only girl that knew how to read an altometer." Louie explained.

"Altimeter." Lupa said grimly.

"SEE? And now that your memory's returning, you're a danger to them! The things you know..." Louie started to say.

Suddenly, while explaining Lupa's situation, Louie was shot in the head and killed by a shadowy figure outside the warehouse. They attempted to escape unnoticed, but Lupa trailed after the figure until they were both on top of a rooftop. Lupa fired off a pistol that she had snuck from Lucy and Silas's manor a few times to stop the figure. Even though he wasn't really into using guns or weapons and Lupa had a terrifying use of magic, Silas had made sure that his eldest child and Lars both knew how to fire guns when they got old enough so they could know how to protect themselves.

"Show yourself!" Lupa shouted.

The hooded figure turned around and lowered their hood to reveal themselves to be Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Lupa asked in disbelief.

Rebecca approached the witch.

"That's right. It's me, Lupa. I can explain everything, as long as I..." Rebecca started to reply.

Before she could finish speaking, Rebecca was suddenly shot in the head as well. Lupa managed to catch her in her arms, but the darker skinned woman was dead too.

"NO!" Lupa yelled.

She growled as she set Rebecca's body down gently on the floor.

"It's Payback Time!" Lupa growled.

———————————————————————

In the conference room from before, an unknown servant girl carried some wine into the room and approached the first agent,

"Drink, sir?" the servant asked in a surprisingly high falsetto voice.

"No thanks." the first agent replied.

"Are you sure? It's..." the servant started to ask.

Lupa, dressed in her drag outfit, was revealed to be the unknown person. She leveled the pistol at the agents.

"Black Water! This is going to be a real drag!" Lupa growled.

She suddenly seemed to calm down and frowned.

"By which, I mean it will be tedious and unpleasant, but also, I'm wearing feminine garments when I usually stay away from such things and only wear skirts even if I do." Lupa said.

She laughed dryly.

"Aunt Luan would be proud of me." Lupa said dryly.

"Yeah, we get the wordplay, Miss..." the second agent started to say.

Before he could finish talking, he was cut off by Lupa shooting him in the head, killing him. The girl then proceeded to quickly pocket her father's pistol and went ballistic on the rest of the agents with her powers, ignoring their cries of terror as she either melted their organs and the rest of their body systems from the outside, making them vomit blood, crushed every single bone in their bodies into a fine powder, resulting in them collapsing onto the ground in a mess of limbs and unable to move, or crushed their heads with dark magic, turning them into a messy layer of blood and mush.


End file.
